Ocean Avenue
by Moonlight and Music
Summary: The "new kid" and the "bad boy," summer break is only so long. Will they even be able to tolerate one another much less find summer love? Matt is forced to go visit his mom in Cali, where he is determined to not have a good time. Mello is the "bad boy" every mom warns their daughters, or sons, about. Will Matt loosen up? Is Mello just misunderstood? MxM AU
1. New Kid in town

**Kat here, I was listening to my summer playlist reveling in the music I only listen to at this time of year and this idea popped into my head. It should be fairly short, I'm thinking 5-10 chapters if that. Depends. I would very much like input if anyone would like me to finish it. The premise is simple. The new kid, the "bad boy" and a summer love all heavily inspired by my play list. Expect two to three songs at least mentioned in the chapters. If you like it let me know.**

**Recommended listening "The sign"- Ace of Base, "Never Been to Spain"- Three Dog Night**

Matt sighed, pulling the earbud out. Why did he have to visit his mom? He was perfectly ok in Michigan with his dad. Instead she insisted he come visit her in California. He didn't want to go to California. It was too hot, he hated the beach, and he would have to meet _him_. The asshole she cheated on his dad with. His new "stepdad" yeah, uh huh. Grabbing his carry on he shuffled out of the plane with the rest of the passengers. Still sulking he went to luggage claim grabbing his bag. Now where the fuck was his mom and….Johnny?

"Mail! Baby over here!"

"….."

Slowly Matt turned around his mom was jumping up and down waving excitedly. Sighing resigned to spending his whole summer with her he walked over.

"Mail!" she scooped him up in a hug, "It's been ages! You've gotten so big! You really should have visited your poor mother before now! You've gotten so big! Give me that bag!" Snatching his suitcase leaving him with just his messenger bag that served as his carry on she lead him to a jeep…a yellow jeep…..with no roof…..or doors…with surfboards attached to the top…with _him_ in the driver's seat…..it was like a bad movie. Could he go home now please? Ignoring the chatter of his mother he climbed in the back. With Ace of Base playing on the radio it was like the soundtrack to some teen movie. It was surreal. It was a whole new world here. People were walking by in shorts and flip flops, some were roller skating down the side walk. Huge sunglasses were on everyone's face, sun bleached hair was everywhere. Matt slumped in his seat. He was going to stick out like a sore thumb.

Matt looked around what was his room for the summer. Pale blue walls, mint green comforter, cream sheets, teal rug on a light hardwood floor. It was light and airy. Very tropical. The walls were bare and his mom encouraged him to buy posters and such to hang on the walls. That it was his room. Right. Changing on his mom's urging he slipped into a tee and cargo shorts shoving on a pair of sandals.

"Mail…"

"Matt."

His mom blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I go by Matt now Mom."

"Oh…Ok….Matt….Come meet Naomi. She's about your age and has agreed to show you around."

"…" Shoving his hands in his pockets he walked over. An Asian girl was standing next to his mother in shorts and a too big tee-shirt revealing the bikini she wore underneath.

"Hi! I'm Naomi. Guess I'm your tour guide for the summer huh?"

"Guess so…."

"Well you picked a good day to arrive. There is a festival on the pier and a bonfire. I'll introduce you to the guys."

Matt followed as Naomi pointed out places that might be of interest of him over the summer, including the local hangouts that wouldn't be crowded by tourists. It was beginning to get the "end of day" look, it was still too bright to truly be counted as sunset. Matt was tired, he wanted to go home. Naomi, however, wouldn't hear of it.

"Matt! It's your first day here! You have to at least join us for a bit and meet everyone else!"

"Do I have a choice in the matter?"

She gave the red-head a smug grin. "Not at all."

Giving a resigned sigh, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately, Matt weakly gestured in the direction they had been walking. "Lead on."

Grabbing his wrist Naomi literally dragged him though the crowds to a picnic table on the carnival like pier. There was a motley crew assembled there. Two guys looking a year or two older than him had messy black hair, twins by the look of it. One was in a white tee with cargo pants, feet shoved in ratty flip flops. The other had on an obnoxious Hawaiian style shirt over a tee with his shorts and sandals. Another guy was Asian like Naomi. Preppy, was all matt could think of him. Plaid golf shorts, polo, Sperry's. The last guy was albino oddly enough, and if that wasn't out of the normal enough he was wearing a white linen shirt with white swim trunks. Go figure.

"Guys! This is Matt. He's staying with his Mom this summer. Matt these are the guys. The idiot in the Hawaiian shirt is Beyond, or B, his more logical twin is L. Pretty boy in the polo is Light." She stuck her tongue out at him at his indignant "hey!" "And last but not least this is Near." She gestured to the albino. "So what do you guys say we hit up the pizza place before we take part in the festivities?"

Matt found himself stuck in the group unable to break away and sneak home…to his mom's house. It wasn't home dammit…..and just went along with it. The festival was actually pretty fun, once he loosened up and let himself begin to enjoy it. When fireworks marked the end of the festivities it was fully dark outside.

"Matt, it's time for the bonfire."

Nodding he followed the girl to the stairs leading to the beach. A huge fire had been started driftwood pulled around it for people to sit. When he was handed a beer he decided these people weren't so bad. Sitting next to the fire he looked out at the waves enjoying the buzz of the crowd of local teens. Some music was playing over at the next fire and people were dancing. Here however….

Matt looked over at the next makeshift bench at the sound of a guitar. _Well I've never been to Spain, but I kinda like the music. Say the ladies are insane there and they sure know how to use it. They don't abuse it, never going to lose it. I can't refuse it._ The husky voice caught him off guard, as well as they guy singing. He had a typical "Cali boy" vibe to him. Blue eyes, messy blond hair pulled back into a short ponytail, a wide armed tank top showed the edge of a tattoo on his shoulder, his swim trunks were expensive, but obviously well used. _Well I've never been to heaven but I've been to Oklahoma, oh they tell me I was born there but I really don't remember. In Oklahoma not Arizona what does it matter?_ He must have felt Matt's eyes on him because he looked up from where he was playing giving Matt a little smirk and a wink. Matt's eyes widened, and he could feel himself blush. Naomi plopped down next to him giving him a fresh bottle.

"Whatcha looking at?" She looked in the same direction before stiffening. "Look Matt, I know you're new here, and your mom….er….told me your preference…."

"What the hell Naomi!? Why the fuck would she do that? That's none of your damn business!"

"Look, she just didn't want you to get your heart broken….just wanted me to help you steer clear of the not so great guys…..And Mello? You'll want to steer clear of him."

"And why would I want to do that?" Matt was pissed, and he probably came across more bitchy than he intended, but his mom had no right to set Naomi, someone he had never met, up as a match maker for the summer.

Naomi just sighed. "Look. First off, his family is loaded. Like owns half the town. He knows it and acts accordingly. Second, he's trouble. Simple as that. He was kicked out of the local high school and never bothered to graduate. He's not going to college because he'll get all of daddy's money. He's a beach bum. He doesn't care about anything but the waves, he surfs, his guitar, and getting laid. You mess with him you will get burned." She gave him a hard look. "You can do what you want. You're a big boy, but don't come to me for sympathy when he drops you the next day." Standing she when to another fire to dance with Beyond. _What does it matter? What does it matter?_

The song ending as Matt stared off into the waves in thought. He felt someone sit next to him, but he paid no mind until they spoke. "Hey red." The same husky voice that had been singing…..turning his head he looked at the blond, the same cocky smirk he was given earlier was plastered on Mello's face. "Name's Mello. You new in town?"

Matt could only nod mutely. "Can I get a name?"

Matt knew if he answered this guy could very well turn him into a conquest. It could all be rumor….He could just get up and go find Naomi…..He could answer and see where the summer leads…..the song rang in his head _what does it matter? What does it matter? _

"I'm Matt…."

Mello's grin was Cheshire. "I'm Mello. Welcome to Ocean Avenue."


	2. Son of a Son of a Sailor

**As always I would love feedback. I don't care it has such low follows and such, I'm having too much fun writing it to stop, especially when I foresee it being fairly short. Anyways, anyone and everyone who is reading enjoy I hope you like it and I would love to hear from you.**

**Kat**

**Recommended listening: "King of Somewhere Hot"- Jimmy Buffet, "Son of a Son of a Sailor" –Jimmy Buffet**

The next morning Matt was wandering around aimlessly….alone. Naomi told him she would meet him at the food shack off the beach that afternoon, but that morning she had to teach a swim class at the local Y for little kids. Shoving his hands in swim trunks pockets he looked around less than thrilled to have been kicked out of the house before noon. What kind of sadistic parent forced a geeky eight-teen year old out of the house at 9 AM? To top it off he was a ginger! He was going to be as red as his hair by the end of the day….As he passed a stereotypical "tiki hut" the sound of steel drums coming from a ski boat's sound system made him pause by the shack. The hand painted sign, on an old surf board, read "High Tide Parasailing." Then a familiar voice started singing.

_I've traveled all around the world, and there are places, that still stand out to me. But none can really quite compare to my island in the sea. My personal utopia, a place to run to, where I can hide away….._

Mello….._._ Matt stared at the blond lounging on the seat; Ray Ban's taking up most of his face, singing along to the radio. _I'm king, king of somewhere hot. King like every man should be I'm king, king of somewhere hot. Where the music in my soul makes me start to lose control, and I melt right on the spot, I'm the king of somewhere hot. _As he gaped like an idiot, a blond girl spoke causing him to jump.

"Hello! You want to go? We have the best rates in town! Misa is just eye candy. Mello is the one who drives and straps you in." She rocked forward on her toes giggling. At this Mello raised his head to see who she was talking to. Smirking he sat up.

"Think you're the wrong eye candy for him sis. Well Matt, want to go?" Teasingly he tugged his shirt off "I'm getting bored just sitting here. I'll even give you a special rate."

"Mello! Dad told you to stop discounting people!" Misa put her hands on her hips stomping her foot. Matt watched helpless in the middle.

"Get on the boat Matt. You _can_ swim right?"

This shocked Matt out of his stupor. "Of course I can fucking swim." He crossed his arms indignantly.

"Then get on." Mello held out his hand. "I'll let you go free of charge." A mischievous grin showed he wasn't just giving the new kid a warm welcome. "_If _you'll go on a date with me, just one; you hate it I won't pester you about it again."

Misa scoffed in the background "Yeah right."

Raising his sunglasses he glared at his sister. "Shove it Misa." He turned back to Matt impatiently waving his hand. "Deal? You can't act like you don't want to. I saw how you were staring at the bonfire."

"…." Against his better judgment he boarded the boat ignoring the offered hand. "Oooh feisty. I like it."

Sighing Misa flipped the sign from "available" to "back soon!" before taking her brothers hand hopping on the boat. She took her tee-shirt off reviling her bikini laying out on the seat opposite Matt. Mello too had ditched his shirt shoving it into his pocket. Matt blushed looking away quite happy to pretend it was from the sun. When Mello was happy with how far out they were he stopped the boat walking over to Matt with the harness.

"Step in. There should be a strap across your lower back and another along your upper thighs, if it's at your ass it's too high."

Matt was highly embarrassed. It seemed as if its job was to frame his ass and junk, and Mello was more than happy to grin as he tightened the straps. "Come to the back." Matt followed letting Mello hook the line to the harness. "Come spot Misa."

"Yeah, yeah, when you get him in the air."

Mello turned to Matt again. "Sit on your ass. When the parachute catches air it will lift you."

Content Matt had done as asked and everything was right he hit the release on the line walking back to the wheel starting to drive again. Matt let out a surprised noise as he caught the air and was lifted. Misa was waving like an idiot as he went higher and higher. He didn't know what he expected, but this wasn't it. It was quiet, smooth. When he looked down he could see larger fish swimming. It was peaceful. He enjoyed the view of the beach and the water letting his busy mind and confused heart rest. His mom, the new city, Johnny, Mello, where the hell he was going to go to college, here or home…..it all seemed so trivial. A genuine smile graced his face. Eventually the cord started to reel in, Mello was skilled and teased Matt by letting him dip in the water just enough for his feet to get wet before he landed safely on the back of the boat. Walking over to unhook him as Misa caught the parachute he asked, "How was it?"

"Amazing." Matt answered truthfully. "It was…peaceful…"

Then he saw Mello smile, not smirk but smile. "Isn't it? I've always found it kind of magical. You thing it would be loud or something but it's not."

Matt thought if something was magical it was Mello's smile. Oh damn. He was so screwed. He took a seat as Mello drove them in.

"Meet me at the docks at six. You don't need to be in your trunks, I don't plan on us getting in the water, but do be in something you don't mind the possibility of it getting wet. Matt nodded.

"Yeah…Six at the docks got it."

Matt thought he was going to be late, trying to figure out a way to ditch Naomi so he could dress and make it to the docks. It was tricky but he finally managed to do so, convincing her he was overheated and just needed to rest. With his fair completion and the beginnings of a sunburn it was believable. He changed (no he wasn't dressing up for Mello dammit. You just dress nice on dates! That's it!) into nicer shorts and a nicer tee. He wasn't going all out. It's not like he was trying to impress him or anything….right? Matt arrived at the docks right at six. He looked around trying to find Mello, but he couldn't see him. Getting irritated, if he got stood up God help him, but then he could hear the guitar. Mello was singing again…..

_As the son of a son of a sailor I went out on the sea for adventure, expanding the view of the captain and crew like a man just released from indenture._

Matt played a game of hot and cold as he wandered the docks trying to find the blond. The Marina was a bit like a maze if you weren't familiar with it he was finding.

_Son of a son, son of a son of a sailor, son of a gun; load the last ton, one step ahead of the jailor._

Matt rounded an obnoxiously large "fishing boat" (it was a damn yacht) finding Mello. He sat on the bow of a modest sailboat, just large enough to have a cabin. His feet were dangling over the edge and he was playing his guitar and singing again.

_Haul the sheet in as we ride on the wind that our forefathers harnessed before us. Hear the bell ring as the tight rigging sings, it's a son of a gun of a chorus._

Mello must have seen him because he abruptly stopped standing. Grinning he stowed his instrument before spreading his arms "Like her? This is Ocean's Song. My Granddad gave her to me."

Matt just stood like an idiot. Oh man he was making this too much a habit around Mello.

"Come on aboard. I know women aren't your thing but she won't bite." Mello smirked holding his hand out.

"You're an asshole." Matt ignored his hand again as he climbed on.

"You say that as if it's something new."

"You shouldn't sound so proud of that."

Mello just scoffed gesturing for Matt to sit as he fixed the rigging. "They should have something better to do than gossip about my family." Matt gripped the side as Mello cleared the marina. "Oh relax would you. I'm not going to wreck her."

"What do you mean talk about your family?"

Mello just rolled his eyes. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. You've only been here forty-eight hours and you've heard enough of my "reputation" to almost turn me down."

"…" Matt stayed silent.

Mello sighed. "What are they saying now?"

"….." Matt picked at a thread at the end of his shirt, "….that you got kicked out of school and are mooching off your parents because you know you'll inherit everything."

He scoffed. "No worse than the time I showed my sister, who is my twin, some affection then all of a sudden everyone was so sure we were screwing. I don't care what they say but I'm putting an end to that bullshit right now. If you're going to be seen with me you'll have to put up with it too, so you deserve to know the truth. Yes, I was kicked out, yes it was for fighting. Our sophomore year Mom was diagnosed with breast cancer. She had to have a double mastectomy. Some assholes were "lamenting" the "loss of her rack" because "she was a total MILF" before. I kicked their ass and got kicked out for it. I was homeschooled from then on a graduated a year early. I'm taking courses from the local college online double majoring in business and music, I go to the music professors home for my practical exams."

"Why don't you tell them?"

"They won't listen." He looked over to Matt from the horizon. "You want to pilot her before it gets to dark?"

Matt frantically shook his head waving his hands "No no no…."

Mello laughed, "I have everything set up. The wind hasn't changed or anything. It's not as hard as it looks. I'll teach you this summer. I would spend all summer on her with my granddad. I've done this since I was a kid. I won't let you mess up too badly. She's my lady."

"Way to make me feel like the second woman."

Mello nudged him with his shoulder "Nah, she's my wingman." He grins "A night on her looking at the stars with a bottle of wine typically works wonders."

"If you think you're getting any tonight you can turn around right now."

"Nah, you intrigue me. I'm willing to work for it." He gave Matt a little smirk "I'm not opposed to it if you change your mind. Not normally one for gingers but your hot, plus been awhile since I've been with a guy."

"We were having nice conversation and now you're being an ass again." Matt paused. "You're bi? I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Guys who ooze sex like you don't tend to be picky."

Mello shrugged. "If you have to label it I guess. Sex it sex. I don't care about gender for a hook up, each gender has pro's and con's, it's whatever I'm feeling at the moment. As for dating, it's the person I'm attracted to. Gender is pointless. You don't love someone for their parts."

"I can get that I guess, but sex is a lot more pleasant when you at least can tolerate….whatever they have. _IF_, for some unknown reason I ever fell in love with a girl you can bet your damndest we would be celibate. Don't like it, never liked it, never will like it. I've tried."

Mello snorted. "You're gay and you dated, and even better yet, slept with girls?"

Matt was indignant, "How else would I know for sure I was gay and not bi? Can't knock it until you try it right?"

Rolling his eyes Mello dropped anchor. "Oh shut up and wait here." Standing he ducked into the cabin before coming out with a couple of blankets a lantern and a basket of food. "hungry?"

"Starved."

Mello spread out the blankets passing him a container from the basket. They sat next to each other and cliché as it was watched the sun set as they ate, asking typical first date questions. Mello had also swiped a couple of beers from his dad's stash. After it got dark Mello tugged Matt into laying down, pointing out the constellations and telling the legends behind them and how you could use them to roughly navigate in a pinch. Matt was starting to get tired, not that he would admit it. He was having too much fun, not that he would admit that either.

"Hey Matt?"

"Yeah?"

Mello leaned over and stole a chaste kiss "Thanks for agreeing, even if I had to bribe you."

Matt just rolled his eyes before kissing him again.


	3. Push

**It's not a lot of Mello, but I dont' know...this chapter just kind of happened. It's an important chapter for Matt however. It's not as long as I wanted, but if I kept going it would A) take most of what I had planed for next chapter, B) be ungodly long and C) I told a certain someone I was trying to get this out tonight. Hope your stomach bug is better.**

**Also, when I put "recommended listening" read that as "I listened to these songs on repeat over and over in the order I posted them when writing this chapter" and they will actually give hints of sorts to what the chapter's vibe is.**

**Recommended listening "Push" Matchbox 20 "Semi-charmed Life"- Third Eye Blind**

It was just after midnight when Matt snuck into his mother's house. He stood just inside the door after closing it softly, sighing in relief when no noise came from the master suite. He turned to go through the living area to get to the side of the house he was on when a table lamp clicked on. Matt froze.

"Just where do you think you've been."

He turned to face Johnny who had, apparently, been sitting in the dark waiting for him to come home.

"Out. Why does it matter?"

Johnny stood, easily dwarfing him. "I am your fath…"

Matt interrupted him. "Bull shit." He squared his shoulders going toe to toe with the man that easily had a foot on him in height. He didn't like the man the few times he met him in court proceedings about his custody when he was younger, and all the anger and hurt from the wedge he had driven between his family came rushing out. "You are not my father! You are a stranger. I do not know you. You've been married to my mother for ten years and this is only the third time I've spoken with you. You are simply some scumbag who went after a married woman and broke up a happy marriage. Dad was heartbroken when he found out about you, but they were going to work through it. Then you started spouting all kinds of shit how it would be better if she left her _husband _and her_ eight year old son_ and move all the way across the damn country. I love my mother but she's fucking naïve and flighty and you played her. I don't like you, I don't trust you, and I don't respect you. I will be polite to you for her sake, but we will never be friends. I will never like you. You weren't interested in me or my life when I was small, now that I am a legal adult you sure as hell are not going to tell me what to do."

He never saw it coming. Johnny hit him hard, his wedding band cutting Matt under his eye.

"Go to your room."

"You're fucking insane you know that?!" Matt held his face, "I'll go to bed as soon as I shower asshole. And it's because I'm tired, not because you told me to."

As he turned to leave he was grabbed by his collar. "What is this?"

"It's a hicky dumbass. I had a date tonight."

"If you get some girl pregnant this summer so help me I'll…"

Matt snorted. "Calm yourself. Won't be a problem, not my type."

Johnny narrowed his eyes gripping Matt's shirt tighter. "What do you mean 'not my type?'"

Matt knocked his hand away, "Just that. Females are not my type." He continued to get a blank stare. "Ok, so I have to use small words. I," gestured to himself, "like" made a heart with his hands "dick" pointed to his crotch. "that clear enough for you? And last I checked I can't get pregnant so can I go now?"

"You're gay?!"

"When a guys says he likes dick that is normally what he means. Damn you're slow. And yes, Mom knows and is cool with it. I don't care if you are or not."

Matt turned to leave hearing a dumbfounded Johnny "With who?!"

"Not that it's any of your business but his name is Mello."

"Mello!?" Next thing matt knew he was pinned to the wall Johnny holding his jaw in a crushing grip "You do whatever he wants you understand? I won't have my job jeopardized simply because you piss off the boss' brat."

"Get the fuck off me."

"Do. You. Understand."

"If you were a good worker you wouldn't have to threaten a teenager in order to keep it."

Shoving Matt down he turned to go to the master suit. "Get out of my sight."

"Gladly."

Matt took a long hot shower pissed beyond belief at what just happened. His head hurt, his face hurt, his neck hurt from the damn hicky Mello left. He was pissed he even agreed to come in the first place. If his mother, Johnny, wasn't paying for his schooling he wouldn't even be here. He would have been completely happy working in the garage with his dad. Fuck school. He could have saved up and gotten his certification to work on the high end cars and been set. His dad however wanted "better" for him than that, so he was going to school for computer science. His mom wanted him to go to school here, but he knew he could sway her to let him go at home if he really wanted….God he needed a cigarette. Shutting off the water he fought the urge and went to bed.

The next morning seeing them in the kitchen he changed his mind. Stuffing the pack into his pants pocket he grabbed his coffee cup and went outside sitting against the side of the house. He lit up relaxing as soon as the first hit of nicotine entered his system.

"Mail!"

"Mom." He looked over at her lazily.

"What do you think you're…what happened to your face?!"

He took another drag. "Smoking, want one?"

"Mail…."

Sighing he closed his eyes leaning his head back against the house. "I'm eight-teen. It's legal. Yes Dad knows, no he does not like it, yes I am trying to quit. And yes. I really do need this right now."

She stood next to him arms crossed. "And your face?"

"Doesn't matter, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

She sat next to him brushing his bangs out of his face. "Matt, I'm your mother. I'm always here for you."

He laughed bitterly. "No you aren't. And that's part of the problem Mom. He has you so wrapped up in his web you can't even see….You want to know what happened to my face? Johnny hit me. He hit me because he doesn't like he can't control me, then threatened me, essentially told me to whore myself out if you read between the lines, when he found out his boss' son was interested in me."

She pulled her hand away standing and backing away looking sick. "Johnny said you would do this…"

"Do what Mom?! I haven't seen you since I was eight. The court told me I could stay in contact but every single letter was sent back "return to sender" email and phone calls blocked. The only time I was allowed to speak with you was on his terms. I guess he was on a business trip when I sent the letter to you about coming out because I was surprised to get a reply instead of a returned letter. He fixed that real quick though. I have ten years of returned letters at home. I kept them. Every. Single. One."

"You're lying."

Matt stood brushing off his shorts. "Fine. Believe what you want."

Turning he left, walking to the beach. He looked around scanning all the blond heads until he found the particular one he was looking for. Naomi was right, when there were waves Mello was on the beach. He was chatting up two girls as he waxed his surf board. Matt didn't care if they weren't officially dating, he walked over to Mello wrapping his arms around his shoulders kissing his neck. "Hey handsome, sorry for interrupting you and your friends, but what do you say we go someplace more private?"

Mello realizing his chances of getting laid were not hurt, but in fact cemented grabbed his board pulling Matt along to his apartment. As he was shoved on Mello's bed, the kissing getting heated, clothing lost, he relaxed. Mello and Johnny weren't the only ones who knew how to use people.


	4. Answer the Phone

**Sorry this one took so long. I've had lots of drama irl including no longer working for my boss of four years. Having to learn another person's habits and quirks after dealing with another's for four is not fun. (especially when you've been with the company for longer than your new boss) Anyways enjoy **

**Kat**

-Chapter 4-

"Answer the Phone" – Sugar Ray

"Into the Night"- Santana ft. Chad Kroeger

Mello was surprisingly cuddly post sex. Matt, however was trying to not over think things. He wasn't as innocent as everyone assumed he was. This was far from his first hook up. However hook ups didn't tend to hold you for almost a half hour post-act nuzzling your hair and lazily tracing nonsensical patterns on your chest, all while holding soft conversation. The juxtaposition of reality versus expectations as well as the softness to the wildness previous had Matt off balance enough to answer the lazy questions truthfully. Mello started kissing his jaw while the hand on his chest moved to his stomach obviously slowly working towards "round two."

"What happened to your face babe? You walk into a door like a dork or something?" The tone was teasing and, dare Matt think it, affectionate, but the question still caused him to tense pulling away.

"I have to go." Matt sat up, scanning the floor for his clothing, pausing to look over his shoulder when he felt Mello place a hand on his back.

"Matt, what happened?"

He shrugged Mello's hand off pulling on his pants and grabbing his shirt. "Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Matt?"

"It's fine. Just had a….disagreement…with Johnny."

Mello sat up, "Your stepdad did that to you?!"

Matt whirled around, getting angry. "He's not my stepdad. Just back off would you! I don't know you well enough to spill my guts to you alright? Dammit, now I'm pissed off again. Way to undo everything our hook up did Mello. Really, thanks."

Matt threw open the window to the bedroom leaning out of it lighting a smoke. "So much for fucking quitting. Sorry Dad."

"A hook up? Really Matt? Thought you said you weren't easy."

Mello could see the muscles in Matt's back tense. "I'm not. I, however, was beyond fucking stressed, and I knew you were interested and I could get you in bed. I needed some kind of outlet, and excuse me if I didn't want to waste two years of being clean by falling back on my pot habit. Don't act like you're so "innocent" you were trying to get two girls in bed at once. You are not new to the whole "game of seduction" Don't get pissed at me because you fell for some of your own tricks, and stop acting like you know me. I had a life before I came here you know. It's not like I was some naïve virgin for you to play with and break at the end of the summer. You've gotten what you were after. I slept with you. Now you can drop me like you planned yeah?"

Matt pulled a shirt on not paying attention to whose it was before leaving. "It's been real."

"But…!" Mello was cut off as the door slammed shut. Sighing he flopped backwards on his bed covering his face with his hands. "but I think I'm actually interested in you…." Grabbing the closest thing off his bedside table he threw it blindly "Fuck!"

Matt had been sitting in his room refusing to leave for any reason (at least while his Mom and Johnny were awake) playing games on his laptop or handheld. When they were asleep he would come out grab food and something to drink to take to his room and get rid of the previous day's garbage. His phone was put on silent after people wouldn't stop texting and calling him. It had been a week of his self imposed house arrest when he heard his mom speaking with someone outside his door.

"Oh dear, I hope you have better luck than I have had….He's not even speaking. I'm starting to get worried…"

He could hear her obnoxiously large engagement ring and wedding ring clinking together as she wrung her hands. He was expecting Naomi or even B, as they had struck up an unlikely friendship. What he wasn't expecting was Mello.

"Matt? You can't ignore my texts forever. Let me in? I'm not leaving until you've at least read them."

He could hear Mello singing softly outside his door

_Answer the phone. I know that your home. I want to get you alone and do it again do it again._

Matt scoffed, but he could almost hear Mello's grin as he sang. "I'll keep going until you answer."

_We're on this roller coaster ride hold on I'll stay right by your side. We head up to the sky and we slide back down._

Just wanting him to go away Matt finally looked at his phone flipping though the messages to get to Mello's.

**I'm sorry.**

**I know I'm an asshole. I deserved that.**

**Will you at least acknowledge me?**

_Upside down to try and figure out, not sure if we could work it out. I want to be alone but you feel like home. Answer the phone. I know that your home. I want to get you alone and do it again, do it again._

**Matt….three days is a bit excessive. Can you please answer?**

**You're making Naomi worry and now she's on my case. Thanks.**

**You took my favorite shirt the other day. If you're going to be a douche about this can I at least have it back?**

_The signals all are flashing red, doesn't matter what was said. This bed is much too big without me and you. This seems so all ridiculous, why can't we get over this. Don't make me say the obvious, without you. Answer the phone…._

**Your mom is worried.**

**I like you ok….**

**A lot.**

**I know I'm an asshole.**

**Will you go out with me?**

**I'm coming over.**

Matt looked at the flashing conversation…Sending his one word reply he could hear Mello's phone chime.

"Matt let me in." Mello hit his door with the flat of his hand, irritated he opened the door.

"What." His voice was hoarse as it was the first words he had spoken in a week, but he was pulled into the arms of an enthusiastic Mello and given an eager kiss.

"We are so bad for each other…But damn is this summer going to be fun." Mello grinned "And I like you in my shirt by the way. You should keep it."

Matt looked down noticing he was wearing the shirt he had taken on accident.

"Shove it."

"Aww don't be so bitter. We're going out. There's a party on the beach tonight."

Matt shook his head. "I really don't want to."

Mello grabbed his hand pulling him out of the house. "Tough. You ignored me for a week. This is your punishment."

Resigned to his fate he let Mello drag him out. "…You have a motorcycle?"

Mello just smirked and tossed him a helmet. "Get on."

Reluctantly he pulled the helmet on climbing on behind him. His arms flew around Mello's waist, tightening his grip as Mello gunned the bike. He didn't loosen his grip until they reached the beach. Mello took both helmets and stowed them in the bags before pocketing his keys and taking Matt to the bonfire. The sun was starting to set making the flying embers look like early stars. There was a makeshift stage made of plywood on the sand and a band had set up. They looked like some of the youngest people there. Was it a college party? Mello did say he took classes at the local school. Mello tossed him a beer, still cheap, but better than what was usually found at the parties he attended. There was food everywhere, in baskets, cooking in the fires…..

"Help yourself." Mello took two sticks out of the sand that had sausage on it handing one to Matt. "Looks like there is chicken and hot dogs as well; just dig in the baskets for anything else. Stuff for smore's is around here somewhere." Matt nodded taking in the scene. People were laughing, eating, drinking. It was like a merry band of gypsies had set up camp on the beach. Mello introduced him to some of the people (whose names he couldn't be bothered to remember) as his "boy for the summer." After two beers he let Mello convince him to go dance.

The guitar started up and they began to move against each other. Matt had to admit, Mello was a good dancer. The band was talented, and the singer had a great voice. With the buzz from the beer and the atmosphere he let Mello pull him closer. Life was shit, but for now it was fine. There was nothing other than the moon, the voices singing, the music, and him and Mello.

_Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place, you could tell how we felt from the look on our faces. We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes, The room left them moving between you and I, We forgot where we were and we lost track of time, and we sang to the wind as we danced through the night._

Mello's hands began wandering his body but Matt decided he didn't care. He pressed back closer to the blond their dancing becoming more and more sensual. It however it didn't stop them from raising their arms clapping and singing along to the chorus.

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, And the voices rang like the angels sing, We're singing...Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, And we danced on into the night, Ay oh ay oh, Ay oh ay oh, And we danced on into the night._

By the closing bridge he was facing Mello and they were kissing. Hell if he knew just what their relationship was, but he was having fun. He wasn't looking for "true love" but Mello was a good dancer and a better kisser and there were worse ways to spend your summer than hooking up with a hot blond. When they broke the kiss Mello gave him a mischievous grin. They were going to cause all sorts of trouble this summer it seemed.

"Matt! What the hell are you doing?!" He was pulled away, and Naomi stepped between them shoving Mello further back. "You stay away from him"

Mello crossed his arms. "That's not your call to make."

"He's new here and I'm not going to let him fall for your tricks."

Matt had enough. "Fuck of Naomi!" He moved to stand beside Mello. "Yes I am new here but that doesn't mean I'm innocent and naïve. You don't know fuck all about me, so stop acting like you do. I don't care what my Mom told you. She barely knows anything about me! I haven't seen her since I was eights so stop acting like you're the "local Matt authority." He's not going to break my heart because I'm not in love with him. We've already fucked. We're going to have some fun this summer, that's it. I don't mind hanging out with you but stop being a know it all bitch because you don't know anything!"

Naomi gave Matt a hurt look before running off.

"Feel better?"

Matt shot the blond a glare. "Fuck you."

"Sure. Let's go back to my place."

Matt looked him over, the blissful peace from before gone.

"Let's do it."

Mello smirked wrapping an arm around his waist leading him back to the bike. "Welcome to the dark side baby."


End file.
